1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back portion for a chair incorporating an adjustable lumbar support. In particular, although not exclusively the invention relates to a lumbar support for an office type reclinable chair. Additionally, the invention also relates to a new construction for a back portion of a chair.
2. The Relevant Technology
Adjustable lumbar supports for chairs are well known and a variety of different types can be found in car seats as well as office chairs. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,811,986, 4,730,871, 5,791,733. These adjustable lumbar supports include adjustment in the vertical direction for maximum comfort for the chair occupant. However, such lumbar support systems are mounted onto fixed structures forming part of the back portion of the chair or seat. However, if the back portion of the chair or seat is made of flexible construction, difficulties can be encountered in effectively mounting the adjustable lumbar support in order to allow for the flexibility of the back frame as well as to accommodate movement of the occupant in the chair leaning on one side of the chair or the other.
It is an object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide a back portion for a chair which addresses this difficulty.
It is an object of another aspect of the invention to provide a new structure for the back portion of a chair.